1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact for connecting electric parts to the shield of a shielded wire.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The shielded wire generally comprises a conductor, an insulation tube sleeved over the conductor, a braided metal shield covering the tube, and an insulation sheath covering the braided metal shield.
In order to connect an electric part to the metal shield of the shielded wire, typically the outermost sheath and the shield are removed a given distance to expose a necessary length of the insulation tube and conductor. The sheath is then peeled off to expose the shield, and the shield is connected to the part by soldering, for instance. As many electrical engineers have experienced, it is a very tedious operation to peel off the sheath of a shielded wire. In addition, when this operation is done on production lines in a factory, it requires many steps and leads to an increased cost of production.